


I’ll Always Be Behind You: A Battle Royale Story

by BleuDeChanel



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, everyone is doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuDeChanel/pseuds/BleuDeChanel
Summary: Sugimura, Hiroki and Chigusa, Takako have been friends since encountering one and other as children. When the two find themselves in a “kill-or-be-killed” situation, everything’s left to one question: “Can I Kill My Best friend?“





	I’ll Always Be Behind You: A Battle Royale Story

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to let all readers know that I’m so excited to be writing this. As if it couldn’t be obvious, this is my FIRST attempt at this, kinda nervous. :) Well, I hope everyone enjoys.

** “Hey, Chigusa. I’ve got something to tell you.“ **

Sugimura, Hiroki was a student of Shiriowa Junior High School’s 9th Grade Class 3-B. Described as a ‘loner’ by his classmates, he would often be seen taking care of things himself; though, he had nothing against his classmates, it’s just how he did things. Perhaps his traits ( and doings ) were modelled after his closest friend in class 3-B Chigusa, Takako. Wherever Chigusa went, Hiroki was behind. Everyone in their class noticed this leading to speculations that ‘the two were secret lovers’.

These rumours angered one classmate, Niida Kazushi.

Hiroki realised his classmates had been whispering about the meaning behind his friendship with Chigusa when he gained the courage to confess his feelings to his crush, Kayoko Kotohiki. She’d turn him down as she believed in the rumours and assumed he was just ‘being a basketball player’. Hiroki laughed the rumours off, even finding it a bit ridiculous that his classmates had found the time to discuss his relationship with Chigusa. Takako, though, was annoyed at her classmates; she’d always disliked when they, ‘gossiped about her.’ Though, she did have good reasons to be upset as the rumour about Niida and her was still fresh off the rumour mill.  Still, Hiroki found the rumours to be that; rumours. Of course, that wouldn’t be the case for long. Eventually, he came to realise that he might’ve wanted more from his closest friend, Chigusa. Though, he would be afraid to confess such feelings to her as he believed that could complicate the foundation of their friendship. Sugimura couldn’t allow that, no. He’d rather be that, a friend to Chigusa then not having her in his life at all.

So, he did that. **Never said a word**.

At first, it was simple. As time went on, his feelings became stronger until he couldn’t bare the thought of not coming clean to her; confessing his true feelings and see if she returned those feelings. 

But . . . what if she didn’t?

That’s when  it  was announced; the class trip. 

Hiroki would ease to the topic, of course. He would tell her afterwards, during their walk back home; if things went well, they could even stop to get some ice cream.

** He had to make this moment count . **


End file.
